Hatsune Miku/Notable songs list
The current page size is }}. Recent statistics indicate that there at least 67,000 on Nico Nico Douga and 144,000 videos on YouTube that are related to Miku Hatsune.Nico Nico Douga Search:"初音ミク"Youtube Search:"初音ミク" More than 320 of her songs were inducted into Vocaloid's Hall of Fame on Nico Nico Douga (exceeded 100,000 views) & recorded in over 6,000 mylists: Song Playlist Notable Miku Hatsune songs Black★Rock Shooter Music and lyrics by ryo (A member of supercell) Video by huke (A member of supercell) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) :Main article: Black★Rock Shooter みくみくにしてあげる♪ / Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ (I'll Make You Miku-Miku-ed) Music and lyrics by ika *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) 恋スルVOC@LOID / Koisuru VOC@LOID (VOC@LOID in Love) Music and lyrics by OSTER-project *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) : Another early work that personified Miku by OSTER-project. Miku sings a small love to her owner. This song, Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru and Packaged are the three pillars that set the model of the personification of Vocaloids, which inspired many succeeding composers. Packaged Music and lyrics by kz *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) : One of the early leading works of Miku. Miku sings her gratitude of being "unpacked" and receiving singing ability. This song also spread the name of Miku along with Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru and Koisuru VOC@LOID. 恋は戦争 / Koi wa Sensou (Love is War) Music and lyrics by ryo (A member of supercell) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) :This song is about how Miku's crush is in love with someone else and she will fight for them. Miku declares that "love is war" and that in the end, she will make her love only see her. Love is War has been a very popular song and has covers by almost every official vocaloid including Rin/Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine, MEIKO, KAITO, Leon, etc. Due to the songs popularity, it has been translated many times in English by different translators and although the lyrics may slightly change, the overall meaning is the same. Melody.exe Music and lyrics by mikuru396 PV by ussy-P (motion and editing) /(modeling data by kio) *Nicovideo broadcast (original) *Nicovideo broadcast (3D PV by ussy-P and Kio) *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) :A song accompanied with an early 3D PV, portraying Miku standing among a landscape of turning gears. The song is about Miku's gratitude to VOCALOID users for giving her a song to sing, and how she wants to move people with her song. The song is very famous and both the song and the PV are instantly recognizable to most VOCALOID fans. There is also an English version sung by Miku. メルト (Melt) Music and lyrics by ryo *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) :This song is about a shy girl who is in love with a boy. She gets her bangs cut, and hopes he will notice, all the while encouraging herself to look cute. Her love is pure; she says that she loves him because it is he she likes and not because she is in love with being in love, but it would melt her to confess. Then, it rains. She has an collapsible umbrella in her bag, which she thought was too small, but the boy joins her under the umbrella of his own will. Heart pounding, she is so happy she could cry, because in Japan sharing an umbrella is a sign of shared feelings and associated with couples. When they reach the station, she almost tells him to hold her because she does not want to leave him, and can not believe herself. :Multiple fanmade PVs for "Melt" exist; most of them feature Miku as the protagonist, acting out the events described by the song. The "boyfriend" character is often represented by a man whose face isn't seen (a technique often used to represent "Master", or the Vocaloid user), or at times by Kaito. :"Melt" and its PVs are so popular on Nico Nico Douga and Youtube that it has been featured in some Nico Nico Medleys, and has many covers and parodies both by live musicians and other Vocaloids. サイハテ / Saihate (The Farthest End) Music and lyrics by Kobayashi Onyx *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles, literal translation) Also official English ver. by Sweet Ann. Lyrics by Hamu *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast :An introspective, slightly romantic song about a person trying to accept the loss of someone they were close to. The song is often most-recognized by the imagery it is accompanied by in videos: Miku, dressed in a black dress suit, wandering a whimsical, monochrome fantasy land decorated by yin-yangs, spirals, butterflies and zebras. This song received multiple versions, including graffiti art, a karaoke medley, and many different covers. 初音ミクの消失 - DEAD END- / Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END- (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -DEAD END-) Music and lyrics by cosMo(Bousou-P) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :A song about Miku's uninstallation. She realizes that she is not equal to a human being, still her wish is to keep on singing. The lyrics are narrated with the upper limit tempo 240 BPM. This kind of strange, irrational song is known as "dempa song" (meaning "obsessive song") in Japan. It's also been covered by most of the official Vocaloids as well. ワールドイズマイン (World is Mine) Music and lyrics by ryo (A member of supercell) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) :The song is about a spoiled girl who believes herself to be a "princess" that the world revolves around, and her struggles with falling in love with a standoffish boy. There are many PV variations for this song, but the narrator is almost always portrayed as a short-tempered and fickle Miku (interesting because of the meek and sweet-tempered manner that Miku is often portrayed with) but with a "tsundere" side. :In addition to the Miku version of World Is Mine, called the "Women's Side", there is a "Men's Side" performed by Kaito telling the story from the "prince's" point of view. There is also a version that mixes both the Men's and Women's Sides, making a complete story. Also, there are famous covers by other vocaloids including Rin/Len Kagamine and Meiko. The lyrics in these covers are changed so that they match up with each characters perspective. :"World is Mine" is very popular among female singers on Nico Nico Douga and Youtube, and has received multiple covers. ぽっぴっぽー / PoPiPo Music and lyrics by Lamaze-P *NicoVideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (with subtitles) :PoPiPo is a catchy, almost non-sensical song in which Miku sings about vegetable juice and how wonderful it is. She eventually picks a certain type of juice ("the green juice") for the listener. :PoPiPo has proven to be an infectious song, spawning countless covers by both other Vocaloids and human singers in various languages, as well as several fanmade PVs and parodies. :Many of the other Vocaloids have covered the song; Luka has done a "bilingual" version. The lyrics remain the same except for the color of the juice, which depends on the singing Vocaloid (Rin and Len's is yellow, Teto's is pink, Sonika's is yellow-green). One particularly infamous cover was done by Tako Luka. ロミオとシンデレラ / Romeo & Cinderella Music & Lyric by doriko Illustration by nezuki *NicoVideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) :Miku is a girl who wants to be with the boy she loves, but her parents don't want her to be with him. She at first compares the boy to Romeo and herself to Juliet, but then remembers the sad fate of Juliet and desires to be as fortunate as Cinderella in order to achieve her goal. The song has many covers by various Vocaloids including Rin/Len, Luka, Gakupo, KAITO, and many others. There is also a version of lyrics arranged for the males side. Innocence Music & Lyric by Kazu-P *NicoVideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (with subtitles) :A song created in the midst of "the copyright trouble." The lyrics won the sympathy of many and became another signature song of Miku. 裏表ラバーズ / Ura-Omote Lovers (Two-Faced Lovers) Music and lyrics by Genjitsutouhi-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) :A song that has been in the Weekly Vocaloid Ranking for 13 consecutive weeks (#1 for one of those weeks). It is also covered by many Nicovideo singers. Palette World Breakdown Music & Lyric by CYTOKINE Illustration by Tsukimido *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) : This near professional-quality MAD of an original song by Hatsune Miku paired with some especially lovely visuals from a doujinshi circle has risen to #4 on the Nico Anime Rankings. The MAD came into being as a joint Comiket 76 production from Cytokine (Music) and circle Tsukimido (Artwork), who released this video as part of this Miku DVD for the event. Nebula Music, Lyric and Illustration by Tripshots Guitar by Yusuke *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) : A superb 3D CG PV that entered the top Nico charts during the height of Miku Hatsune and Megurine Luka's rivalry in the Nico Nico charts. 闇色アリス / Yamiiro Alice (Dark Alice) Music and lyrics by samfree *NicoVideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast :A rather unique MAD presenting Miku in gothic lolita-esque fashion, this song was able to secure a spot on the Nico Nico daily charts at No.2 at 56,000 views during the height of competition between Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku. Joker Music and lyrics by Futomomo-P * Original video Nicovideo broadcast *Original Video Youtube Broadcast :Miku tells the story of two girls who are playing a card game. There is a popular a fanmade PV using MMD with a fan’s own interpretation. ローリンガール (Rollin' Girl) Music and lyrics by Genjitsutouhi-P *Original video Nicovideo broadcast *Original video YouTube broadcast : This song hit #2 on the Weekly Vocaloid Ranking the week after it debuted in the Rankings. The lyrics are very vague, but the general idea is that a girl with far-off dreams and a history of constantly "failing" takes to "rolling", even though her goal is still too far away and she would rather "stop her breathing". In the end, she is comforted by an unknown person/people. 結ンデ開イテ羅刹ト骸 / Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro (Hold, Release; Rakshasa and Carcasses) Music and lyrics by Hachi *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) 初めての恋が終わる時 / Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki (When the First Love Ends) Music and lyrics by ryo (A member of supercell) *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) 歌に形はないけれど / Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo (Though Songs Have No Forms) Music and lyrics by doriko Illustration by nezuki *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast ＊ハロー、プラネット。(＊Hello, Planet.) Music and lyrics by Sasakure-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) :This song is based heavily on the NES 8-bit Adventure games, with a cheerful tone that offsets the somewhat dark lyrics. :In the song, Miku is a robot on a post-apocalyptic Earth. Her master has put her in a shelter with a plant that she is supposed to take care of. Miku sets off to find her master, enduring pain, damage, and occasional visions of her master. She finds his grave and begins to cry. Her tears water the plant and make it grow, and Miku, beaten down, ascends to heaven where she meets her master at last. :The plant is shown to be growing on Earth, re-establishing the possibility of life on Earth. 火葬曲/ Kasoukyoku (Music of Cremation) Music and lyrics by No.D *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube Broadcast SPiCa Music by Toku-P Lyrics by Toku-P and kentax Guitar by Dadiburaotoko *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (with subtitles) This song is in a mischief of a constellation. The character for the PV is Miku, but in a different costume. ARiA Music by Toku-P Lyrics by Toku-P , linoand 木緒なち Guitar and video by sleepwalker Bass by ORYO Illustration by refeia Designed by 木緒なち *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast : Very beautiful PV produced by refeia and composed by Toku-P. Do note that the character depicted in the PV is not Miku. Her name is ARiA, a character made by the members who produced the work. According to the video, A.R.i.A. is a short of “Autonomous Reactive integral Attribute” Nico Pedia:ARiA Ievan Polkka Miku's cover and video by Otomania Illustrated by Tamago *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :Song originally from Loituma. Argueably Miku's most famous song, this version is a parody of the infamous video showing Orihime Inoue from Bleach twirling a leek to an infinite loop of the Ievan Polkka's 5th stanza. Miku's version stars Miku Hachune (はちゅねミク), who is a blank-eyed doll-like chibi version of Miku with a gaping mouth that waves a leek in time to the music. :Main article and detailed information:Ievan Polkka くるっと・おどって・初音ミク / Kurutto, Odotte, Hatsune Miku (Turn, Dance, Hatsune Miku) 3D CG video by gragra “Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten” written by Kanou Kawashima, lyrics by Reo Rinoduka Miku’s cover by Omasenokoutarou KAITO’s chorus by mk *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast : It features Nendoroid-like Miku Hatsune, Rin & Len Kagamine, Kaito, Meiko, Yowane Haku, and Akita Neru dancing to the 9th ending theme of the anime "ケロロ軍曹 Keroro Gunsou" (Sgt. Frog). At the end, all of them dance =Caramelldansen=. 炉心融解 nitamagoMix Remix/ Roshin Yuukai nitamagoMix Remix Originally sung by Rin Kagamine Music and Lyric by iroha Music arranged and Miku’s cover by baker Illustration by Nagimiso *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast :A remix of Kagamine Rin's original Meltdown, now sung by Hatsune Miku in this creative remix by baker, the video was able to climb all the way up to No.2 in the Nico Nico Daily charts and was able to receive 44,000 views in a very short period of time. 'No More Heroes 2: Desprate Struggle's Bizzare Jelly 5 Stage Theme ' Composed & Arranged by: MARU and Nobutaka Ichiki Originally Composed by: Jun Fukada *Youtube Broadcast : This song proves that No More Heroes is the test of Otaku Knowledge. The game uses words like "Otaku", "Cosplay",and "Moe". But the TRUE test comes from this song from the sequel. There are two kinds of people in this world that played the sequel: The people who just think that the track is usual generic Japanese techno, or the people who realize that Miku sings starting from 2:03. This song is notable as its possibly the first Miku song to make it into a retail game released in America. Last Night, Good Night Music and lyrics by kz Video by redjuice *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) 1925 Music & Lyric: T-POCKET *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast MADAMU MERII-GO-ROUNDO (Madam Merry-Go-Round) Music and lyrics by Akuno-P *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) See Also * Collaborative Vocaloid Songs * Fanmade Vocaloids based from Hatsune References Category:Notable Songs by Vocaloid